The work under this project has been in two general areas: 1) generalized optimization techniques for data fitting in the L-one and L-infinity norms using the Simplex Method; and 2) file migration modeling using optimum network flows in the evalution of computer system performance. In the first area, curve fitting methodology utilizing the Levenberg-Marquardt Method for fitting Non-linear Models has been implemented as a general Modeling system called an Optimization Laboratory (OLAB). Constrained methods are being developed that will contain the unconstrained methods as a subset. After completion of formulation and testing of the constrained methods the unconstrained methods will be replaced by the new constrained methods. The second project area involves the analysis of computer systems performance. A methodology for evaluating computer system performance has been formulated and described.